The present invention relates to a disk storage apparatus and the method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention is related to a disk storage apparatus for storing and removing disks conveniently. The present invention is especially for storing optical disks, such as CD-R or DVD disks.
As the volume of data increases, the need for data storage disks becomes more and more important. As a result, disk storage apparatus also becomes more popular. Referring to FIG. 4, FIG. 4 shows a known disk storage apparatus, comprising a base 400, an axial pole 402, and an outer shell 404. The axial pole 402 is disposed perpendicularly to the base 400, and disks are put through the axial pole 402 and stacked on top of each other. The outer shell 404 is then put on the base 400 to contain the disks inside the known disk storage apparatus for storage and dust prevention.
When the above mentioned disk storage apparatus is used to stored disks, the disks are put through the axial pole 402 to secure the disks on the base 400 and prevent the disks from shifting position. However, storing disks this way is restricted to storing disks vertically, and when storing or removing disks, a user must remove the outer shell first, thus adding inconvenience to storing disks.